


Imagine…Coming Out To Your Brother As Bisexual

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [121]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Supportive Sibling Dean Winchester, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: When a girl kisses you, you’re forced to finally realize your sexuality. And of course, Dean is with you all the way.





	Imagine…Coming Out To Your Brother As Bisexual

“So, we’re going now”.

She nodded, playing with her hands as you stood in her bedroom.

“I-can I call you?”

You sighed, knowing it was better to leave her out of everything.

“I…I’ll give you my email”.

She nodded as you scribbled it down on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

You stood there awkwardly, waiting for her to say something again.

But then she moved, her hands gripping your face as she pulled you to her, soft lips meeting yours.

You stood frozen for a second, unsure as to what was happening.

You always knew you might have feelings for girls, but you sure as hell never acted on them.

But the way her lips felt on yours, her hand moving up to tangle in your hair as her rosy scent hit you. It was intoxicating.

You had no idea where your hands were meant to go. So you let them hang awkwardly at your side as you began kissing her back.

You don’t know how long you were kissing, when you heard someone clearing their throat.

Pulling away, you turned to see Dean leaning against the doorway, a knowing smirk on his face.

“Come on, y/n. Gotta hit the road soon”.

He winked at you, chuckling to himself as your face heated, heart pounding in your chest.

“Uh…”, you trailed off, giving the girl a tight lipped smile and waving at her, before leaving the room and walking out of the house.

Dean kept glancing at you in the rear-view mirror, while you tried your hardest to stare out the window.

But you could feel his eyes on you, unnerving you, praying that he wouldn’t bring it up.

You wished you’d just get to the bunker as soon as possible, but of course, Dean had to stop to get some food.

Unfortunately, the ass sent Sam in, leaving you with him alone in the tiny metal box.

You played with the door, scraping your nails on it when Dean yelled.

“Y/N! Don’t scratch my baby up”.

You rolled your eyes, crossing your arms and looking out the front window, catching Dean’s smirk from the corner of your eye.

He stared at you for a minute, making you lose your patience.

“What, Dean!” you hissed, eyes wide with anger.

He held his hands up, the smirk never leaving him.

“Hey, I didn’t say a word”.

You glared at him, watching his smirk turn into a smile.

“So, you and that girl. What was that?”

You groaned internally, feeling like disappearing into the seat and never coming out.

He noticed your face fall, his smile dropping as his face became more serious.

“Come on, y/n. You can talk to me about this”, he assured you.

You didn’t say anything, listening to him get out of the car and getting into the back with you.

He sat beside you, his hand grabbing yours and rubbing softly, waiting for you to be comfortable enough to say something.

A minute had passed and you could see Sam wouldn’t be back any time soon, judging by the queue.

Knowing Dean would sit here till you had to leave, you decided maybe you could tell him.

“I-uh…”

Dean perked up, smiling encouragingly at you as your grip on his hand tightened.

“I’m pretty sure I like girls”, you mumbled, your face flushing red.

He bumped your shoulder, smiling at you proudly.

“So…you’re gay then?”

You shook your head, playing with his fingers, trying to distract yourself slightly.

“No. I-I still like guys. But I like girls too, I guess. So…bi?”

He nodded, taking his hand from you and throwing his arm over your shoulder instead, pulling you into his side.

“Guess I’ll have to teach you how to pick women up like a pro”.

You scoffed, shaking your head lightly as you hit his chest.

“How long have you known?” he asked after a minute of comfortable silence.

“Uh…since I was a kid, I guess. I mean…I kinda had a crush on Abaddon”.

Dean’s jaw dropped.

“Abaddon? You were only 10 at the time”.

“Yea, and? It’s not like it was in a sexual way at that time. I just thought she was beautiful”.

Dean scoffed.

“Yea. And totally crazy!”

“Whatever, dude. If I remember correctly, you fucked an Amazon and had a psycho murderer child. And Sammy had that psycho skank bitch, Ruby”.

“Hey! Not fair!”

You jumped in Dean’s arms, not having noticed Sam arriving with the food and leaning into your window.

“What’s going on?”

You looked to Dean as he nodded at you, urging you to tell Sam too.

But you’d just told one brother. You weren’t ready to tell the other right in that second.

“Uh…I’ll tell you once we get back home”, you answered, Dean satisfied with that as he kissed your head softly, before he let go and went back to the driver’s seat.

For the rest of the drive, you had a grin on your face.

You always knew your brothers wouldn’t judge people for their sexual preferences.

But having Dean be so supportive lifted a weight you had no idea you were even carrying.

With their support, you’d be fine.

They’d always be by your side, no matter what, as you knew Cas and Crowley would be.

And you were grateful you had men like them in your life.


End file.
